


Stars in Her Eyes

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an unspoken rule; when Jim Kirk went into space, his eyes, as he ascended and left the planet behind, were all for the stars. It was an unspoken rule; except for today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Stars in Her Eyes  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Story  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Story are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _It was an unspoken rule; when Jim Kirk went into space, his eyes, as he ascended and left the planet behind, were all for the stars. It was an unspoken rule; except for today._  
>  **Author's notes:** Part of my '[Bound in Story](http://archiveofourown.org/series/301023)' series. The prompt for this story was 'star.'

It was an unspoken rule; when Jim Kirk went into space, his eyes, as he ascended and left the planet behind, were all for the stars. It was an unspoken rule; except for today, because rather than watching the sky, rather than watching the atmosphere fade away into the blackness of space, rather than watching as the stars appeared one by one, bright pinpricks in that blackness, he was watching _her_. It was a far more beautiful sight, in that singular moment, taking in her amazement, her awe, the look of wonder that overcame her then. It was a sight that drew his lips up into a warm smile, put a sparkle of wonder in his own eyes, to reflect her own. The shuttle on autopilot for the moment, since they'd passed completely through the atmosphere finally, he turned his seat to face hers fully, chuckling softly.

"So I take it you're enjoying the view?" The words were teasing, friendly, warm, and she scarcely took note of them at first, instead leaning forward toward the front port windows of the shuttle, as if to get a better look. It was only several moments later, belatedly and distractedly, that she answered;

"They're so- so _bright_." Her voice was soft, quietly marveling, and she didn't look away, didn't pull her gaze away from the stars for a second as she questioned, "Are they always this bright? This- beautiful?"

"Almost always, yes. There are exceptions, depending on where you are; if you fly into a nebula, for example, or when you're too close to a planet's atmosphere, or a star. But in open space? _Yes_."

"And- and you get to see this every day?" There was a split second, as she tore her eyes away, looking to him for just that fraction of a moment, and then her eyes were up again, and she was moving unconsciously to the edge of her seat.

"On my ship, yes. This and more." Yearning tinged his words, a yearning he refused to acknowledge. His ship, already undergoing her refit in spacedock. It would be over a year before she was ready for him again, maybe even two, and the question of whether or not he would even get her back was still up in the air. This wasn't the time for that, though, not a time for wondering about his promotion, but a time for-

He glanced upwards for a moment, following her gaze, but only for a second. The stars were beautiful, as they always were. But this moment with Buffy, this wonder as she truly saw stars for the first time, during her first trip into space? The stars he could see at any time. This moment wouldn't come again.


End file.
